warofthewhiskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinger (DKC2 and DKL2)
Zingers also appear in Donkey Kong Country's "true" sequel Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. They are found in a majority of the levels in this game, except those taking place underwater. This time Zingers only came in two colors, the standard yellow variety, and the red variety (which were completely invincible). Also in this game, Diddy and Dixie meet an apparent 'king' Zinger, King Zing. Also of note, Crocodile Isle, the location where the events of Donkey Kong Country 2 takes place, has several Zinger hives on it, mostly in the region known as Krazy Kremland. This indicates that Crocodile Isle may be the ancestral home of the Zingers, and explains the large amount of Zingers in the game. Zingers also appear in Donkey Kong Land 2. Battle Beast Image:Rambi_vs_Zinger_II_(SNES)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Zinger_II_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Zinger_II_(SNES)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Zinger_II_(SNES)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Zinger_II_(SNES)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Zinger_II_(SNES).png Image:Squawks_vs_Zinger_II_(SNES).png Image:Squitter_vs_Zinger_II_(SNES)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Zinger_II_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Zinger_II_(GB)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Zinger_II_(GB)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Zinger_II_(GB)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Zinger_II_(GB)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Zinger_II_(GB)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Zinger_II_(GB).png Image:Squawks_vs_Zinger_II_(GB).png Image:Squitter_vs_Zinger_II_(GB)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Zinger_II_(GB)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Zinger_II_(GBA)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Zinger_II_(GBA)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Zinger_II_(GBA)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Zinger_II_(GBA)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Zinger_II_(GBA)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Zinger_II_(GBA).png Image:Squawks_vs_Zinger_II_(GBA).png Image:Squitter_vs_Zinger_II_(GBA)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Zinger_II_(GBA)2.png Clapper against Villains Clapper vs Villains (SNES) Clapper vs Villains (GB) Image:Diddy_Kong_and_Clapper_vs_Zinger_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GB).png|Diddy Kong and Clapper vs Zinger (Clapper's Cavern - GB) Clapper vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Yellow Zinger (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Red_Zinger_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Red Zinger (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Glimmer against Villains Glimmer vs Villains (SNES) Glimmer vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Yellow Zinger (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Red_Zinger_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Red Zinger (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Rambi against Villains Rambi vs Villains (SNES) Rambi vs Villains (GB) Image:Rambi_vs_Zinger_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GB).png|Rambi vs Zinger (Barrel Bayou - GB) Rambi vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Yellow Zinger (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Red_Zinger_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Red Zinger (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Yellow Zinger (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Red_Zinger_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Red Zinger (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Enguarde against Villains Enguarde vs Villains (SNES) Enguarde vs Villains (GB) Image:Enguarde_vs_Zinger_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GB).png|Enguarde vs Zinger (Lockjaw's Locker - GB) Enguarde vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Yellow Zinger (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Red_Zinger_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Red Zinger (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|thumb|Enguarde vs Yellow Zinger (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Red_Zinger_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Red Zinger (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Rattly against Villains Rattly vs Villains (SNES) Rattly vs Villains (GB) Image:Rattly_vs_Zinger_(Gusty_Glade_-_GB).png|Rattly vs Zinger (Gusty Glade - GB) Rattly vs Villains (GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Yellow Zinger (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Red_Zinger_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Red Zinger (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Yellow Zinger (Gusty Glade - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Red_Zinger_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Red Zinger (Gusty Glade - GBA) Squawks against Villains Squawks vs Villains (SNES) Squawks vs Villains (GB) Image:Squawks_vs_Zinger_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GB).png|Squawks vs Zinger (Bramble Scramble - GB) Squawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Yellow Zinger (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Red_Zinger_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Red Zinger (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Yellow Zinger (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Red_Zinger_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Red Zinger (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Squitter against Villains Squitter vs Villains (SNES) Squitter vs Villains (GB) Image:Squitter_vs_Zinger_(Hot-Head_Hop_-_GB).png|Squitter vs Zinger (Hot-Head Hop - GB) Squitter vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Yellow Zinger (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Red_Zinger_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Red Zinger (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Yellow_Zinger_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Yellow Zinger (Web Woods - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Red_Zinger_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Red Zinger (Web Woods - GBA) Category:Enemies